Talk:Midnight (character)
Format? How should this article be formatted? Midnight isn't a cat, so the charcat template won't work. Should a new template be made? We've been kind of putting this off, it seems, since Midnight is pretty important, but I'm not sure what to do with this. Any comments are welcome. [[User:Hobbes15|'Hobbes15']](Tiger Headquarters) 01:47, 27 May 2007 (UTC) :How's this? I organized the history by book, and filled out the information currently on the table. Gorse 23:35, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::It looks nice. I really should attend to the issues with the template for characters who aren't cats. It'll be my priority tomorrow, possibly tonight. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 22:13, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Why does it say Friendly on the template?????? --Aurorablaze 23:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's the template for other animals. Since some others aren't friendly, it's indicating she is. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) But is the Current and Past thing really neccesary? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 23:17, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's just the way the template is. It was made a long time ago, and it's nice to have that just incase there is an animal that goes from friendly to aggresive or vice versa. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 23:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) why does the template say 'yes' for past? shouldn't say 'none'?[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 00:22, November 19, 2009 (UTC) (Sorry don't know how to male a new topic, so I will just ask here.) When was it confirmed that she could speak rabbit? Ijust saw it up there. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 23:47, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Long Shadows? Should we put in 'book appearances' that she was in Long Shadows? She was in the Prologue.--[[User:Snowfeather1|'Snowfeather']][[User:Snowfeather1|'1']][[User:Snowfeather1|'Meow Mix, YUM!']] 20:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Midnight's under Category: Fourth Apprentice Characters when she doesn't appear in that book. 22:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't Midnight have a image? I mean shoudlnt she have an image for her info?Dawnleaf 01:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Dawnleaf I don't think it would be possible. She is a badger after all--Nightshine{ 01:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) midnight needs an pic I MEAN IT EVEN IF SHES NOT A CAT! I know right!!!! How hard is it to draw a little cartoon badger?Jayfeatherslover55 01:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Jayfeatherslover55 Agreed. She needs a pic, even if there isn't any template for her. Who created the original cat templates? Maybe they can create a badger one? Or somebody else can....? ωiſdɦɛɑrŧ 22:36, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Project:Charart is taken care of this. Please keep this off the talk page.--MoonflightA Star In Her Own Mind... 22:38, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Sunrise I'm not sure whether or not this was overlooked, but in Sunrise Midnight comes to Jayfeather in his dream. It's on page 44. She warns him that the patrol out looking for Sol are "chasing wild geese" and that the truth must come out. Can I add this? ShimmerLime Moumantai! :3 02:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Dead I read (Spoilers) in the after of The Last Hope for Kindle I read an essay by one of the authors that said that Midnight was dead and it makes alot of sense because in the prologue it said she watched the first sunrise with Rock and the first sunrise had to be at least 6 years old because that is how old Firestar is.TheBoss2 00:28, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Mmm.. No. Just because Firestar is that old doesn't mean that was the first sunrise. The First Sunrise would have to be at Ancient Times which is way more then 6 years. (30-40 or even 50 years ago.) 02:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) There has been arguments on wheter midnight is an illusion of stars. --Heatherspark (talk) 10:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) I believe that either Midnight or one of the books (or maybe one of the Erin's) said she was more of a mere illusion idk. 15:43, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Photo She´s a badger. There isn´t a photo. How I can insert a photo? Honigtau 17:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Confidential Notes In the E-book enhanced version of The Last Hope, there is a section called "Erin Hunter's Confidential Notes 3:The Truth About Midnight" in which the Erins talk about this character. Should this tidbit be a subheading of TLH or would it have it's own section? 22:04, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It's own section, probably under short stories. }} 22:09, May 4, 2012 (UTC)